<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bi Boy Bi by Kirii_Bunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656590">Bi Boy Bi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie'>Kirii_Bunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biphobia, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bisexuality, Gen, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but they are a couple in this fic, daisuga isn't outright said, first non-LU fic, yayyyy, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya was Bi. He knew this and was proud of it. However, his parents? ...Not so much.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is rated teen and up for some swear words and a few suggestive themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disaster part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRST NON-LINKED UNIVERSE FIC EVER, WHAAAAAA??? I'm actually really nervous about this lol</p><p>I adore Bi Noya because I am bi myself and he's one of my favorite characters. Anyways, a few things here are from experience but most of it is not haha. Anyways, have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nishinoya was bisexual. He’s known and accepted this fact long ago. Sometimes he’d find himself gushing over pretty girls, sometimes over handsome boys, sometimes both. But he didn’t care or try to fight it. He simply accepted this as fact and as a part of him and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his parents felt differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so they weren’t outright homophobic or anything, as far as he knew. Noya recalled several times that his dad had brought up working with lesbians and gay men and being completely fine with it. His mom had a brother who was gay (and he was absolutely certain he had a boyfriend due to an… awkward situation he found himself in) and she was very much okay with that and the two still chatted often and were very close. However, he didn’t get that same sort of respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya hasn’t come out properly yet and it’ll probably stay that way for a while if he was being honest. He’s made a few jokes before about liking boys but it was the same reaction every time. He’s either ignored (the good reaction) or he got a lecture about how he “just admired boys” and didn’t actually feel any romantic attraction towards them and that “you’re not gay, stop pretending that you are” and a whole load more of utter BS. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were always right about one thing. He wasn’t gay, he was bi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Noya had decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No more comments about liking boys. Not until I properly come out or have a boyfriend or something. No more.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lucky he liked girls because it meant he could gush about them as much as he wanted without getting so much as a small tease about it. No lectures, no arguments or awkward silences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still… He still wanted to have a boy hold him tightly in his arms and kiss him gently and even make a mess of him when he’s ready, just as he did for a girl. Nishinoya had even started thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I should get a boyfriend just to spite them. That way, they’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> have </span>
  <em>
    <span>to understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held onto that thought until the day he was ready to date a person. Like, for reals date a person and not just how he is with Kiyoko and gawking at her with Tanaka about how gorgeous and wonderful she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, that day was sooner than expected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disaster part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azumane Asahi. The third-year ace of Karasuno Highschool. Strong body, kind heart, god-like looks, and sexy ass voice. And although he was shy, he wasn’t afraid to show people how much he cared. All in all, ten out of ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya had been crushing on him since he was a first-year and there was no lie there. He joined the school originally just for the uniforms, both the girl’s ones that he could admire but also the black, military-styled boys’ ones which looked slick as hell. He didn’t think that he’d be getting a crush so soon though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had first met in the hallways. Nishinoya got distracted by a few girls he was passing by and didn’t notice the massive wall that was in front of him and ended up hitting the tall man’s back and falling to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah! Are you okay?” A concerned voice asked him, extending a hand for him to take.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he could even get a chance to start yelling profanities, Nishinoya looked up and felt his heart skip a beat and his words dry up in his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” Noya replied, taking the hand and pulling himself up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, thank goodness!” The tall man lightly chuckled. “I’m Azumane Asahi, by the way. What’s your name?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those feelings haven’t left ever since then. Instead, he’s kept them locked safe in his heart where no one could take them away. Especially now, with the two of them playing volleyball together, now second and third years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't ready to confess yet. He already came out as bi to the team last year but the crush thing was still a secret only to him. Normally, stuff like this would be out of his mouth as soon as he realized it since he was incredibly confident in himself, both in Volleyball but also in general, but this crush thing was something else. It made him weak and afraid. Afraid that if he said the wrong thing, he'd have to say goodbye to Asahi entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So nope. Nishinoya is going to take these feelings, shove them in a bottle, and one day, he's going to die but at least he won't be alone to face the bad end. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yearning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forget about bottles, no one cares for them that much anyways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay, forget anything he said about holding these feelings in until he died. They were starting to distract him in his classes and even more so during practice with the long-haired man. The amount of times he’s missed or gotten hit with the ball has become a concern amongst the team and he’s been asked several times if he’s okay or sick or whatever else to which he blushed and waved it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got to do something about this. He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do something about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya sat on his bed, pulled out his phone and called Tanaka. He’s his best friend and as much of a loudmouth as he is, he knew how to keep a secret and was also able to give pretty decent relationship advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two rings, he picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Noya! Wassup?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuu!” Nishinoya exclaimed before turning on his serious voice. “Hey, I need to tell you a thing and I need you to promise that you won’t say anything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka seemed to pick up the shift in Noya’s voice since his own had lowered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why, did something happen? Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuu, promise me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I promise I won’t say anything to anyone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noya let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now what is it you needed to tell me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and steadied his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you know how… You know that I like girls, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a small ‘mhm’ on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I like boys too, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, did your parents give you sh*t about that again? Noya?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya pulled the phone a little away from his ear when Tanaka started yelling before putting it back to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t say anything to them, sheesh! Please don’t yell on the phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you,” Nishinoya took a deep breath in and whispered into the phone. “I, uh… Really want a boyfriend. Kinda like a way to come out sorta thing but also as a way to… get a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Tanaka humming in thought on the other side of the line before he clicked his tongue and spoke back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have anyone in mind?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bro,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tanaka chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Asahi, isn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya’s heart stopped. How the hell did Tanaka already know, he hadn’t said anything about that ever! Unless he just showed it that often?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a thunk and distant cackling from the other end of the line causing his face to go bright red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck, do you think the others know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cackling died down to small giggles and he heard shuffling which he could only assume was Tanaka’s phone being picked back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If</span>
  </em>
  <span> I</span>
  <em>
    <span> noticed, I can</span>
  </em>
  <span> guarantee </span>
  <em>
    <span>that everyone else does too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuuuuuuuuuuu-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But! They also don’t hang out with you as much as I do so you still have the smallest sliver of hope.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh thank God!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But that’s highly unlikely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” Nishinoya reassured him. “Anything small is better than nothing at all! Anyways, can you help me with like… confessing or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, dude! What do you have in mind?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for about an hour longer on different ways of confessing without being too pushy or weird, more than once the two of them erupting into laughter and then trying to shut each other up. However, Noya was soon called to set the table for dinner, forcing him and Tanaka to say their goodbyes and wait until the next morning to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which one are you gonna do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… We’ll see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfft, okay. Well, bye dude!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, broski!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Broski?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuu! Come on, we need the table set so we can eat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, right.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the table, eating dinner and doing the dishes could hardly keep his mind off of his and Tanaka’s conversation about Asahi. He struggled to keep up with the conversation at the table and even more-so when it came to calming his pounding heart. However, it was soon over and he was free to lay in his bed and plot his idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya didn’t know when it happened but soon he found his thoughts fuzzing away as sleep overcame him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cap'n and His Right Hand Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Noya walked to the school gym, he thought over his plan on how to get his feelings out without melting on the spot and embarrassing himself. There was always the letter option. It was cliche and a bit cheesy but it gets the job done. Plus, he could give himself some time to prepare himself before the inevitable confession, so that was a bonus. There was also always the option of just blurting it out and hoping that he understood what he said. Just jump right in and hope good comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘No, too risky. He might not hear it and will definitely ask later.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noya-san!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya looked up upon hearing the loud call of his name. Hinata was excitedly bouncing up and down, waving his hands around to get the attention of his senpai. The young teen was full of energy as he usually was during the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoyou!” Nishinoya yelled as he ran towards his kouhai, arms extended outward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two jumped into each other’s arms for a hug, laughing childishly as they did, before pulling away and walking up the stairs to get changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why are you here by yourself, Sho? Normally You’d be with Kageyama in the gym by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I actually have no idea…” Hinata confessed. “I tried texting him when I got here but he never answered. I hope he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety bubbled in Yuu’s stomach but he instead chose to push it down. He can’t let Hinata feel even more worried by showing that he’s worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Nishinoya reassured Shoyo. “Maybe he decided to sleep in today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t say anything, deciding to simply answer with a small hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk much else while they got dressed, only a few questions about classes and practice but nothing much else until they got to the gym and the rest of their teammates started showing up without any sign of Kageyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious as the club continued forward that Hinata wasn't taking Kageyama’s absence very well. He was having even more trouble receiving than usual and he was struggling to spike even a single set. Eventually, he ended up just sitting out on the sidelines. Everyone knew that the two were close but none of them expected such a dramatic shift in Shoyou’s mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was next to him, patting his shoulder while giving reassurances and comfort, when they heard loud footsteps run up to the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very winded, panting and red-faced Kageyama stands in the door, fully changed and holding… a bouquet of flowers? And wait, are those </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolates</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could ask why he was so late, the setter was already trudging across the room towards Hinata, who was only frozen in surprise as he watched the boy approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-Boke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tangerine-haired spiker jumped at the shout of his name and he soon found himself underneath the piercing stare of Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry for being late,” He stuttered before then outstretching his hands and practically dropping the bouquet and chocolates onto Hinata’s lap. “And I, uh, I brought gifts. B-Because I like...like you? And I wanna date you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire gym went silent, the disaster duo staring at each other while the rest of the club watched in anticipation for Hinata’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sniff</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kageyamaaa!” The short spiker bawled as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the taller setter. “Y-You’re so fucking st-upid! I tho-thought that something bad happened!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered. “But still, do you accept my confession?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyo sniffled and pulled away, smiling brighter than he had all morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lovebirds,” Daichi called, breaking the scene apart. “Get your asses back into practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning practice ended soon after that whole affair and the rest of the club seemed to take it pretty lightly, as if they were used to sweaty teenage boys barging into rooms with flowers and chocolates before dropping them into a person’s lap and claiming that they loved them. In fact, if it weren’t for his current predicament, Noya would’ve probably just been like “Oh, sweet!” before going through the rest of the day normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he still has said predicament on his mind. Not a good thing if you’re in class and famous for having bad grades, but what can he do about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was able to confess. And yeah, he was awkward about it but instead of letting it plague his mind for two whole years, he instead went out of his way to get gifts for Hinata and confessed to him right then and there, and it hadn’t even been that long since the two first started playing together. So why was this so hard for someone like Nishinoya? Someone who is famous for wearing his feelings on his sleeves, often not thinking too hard about something before acting out on it. Someone who is loud, boisterous, out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya-san? Can you read this paragraph here?” The teacher asked from the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Yeah, sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After school practice was a little different than usual. For one, Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be more in sync with each other than before most likely due to their new relationship. Second, Nishinoya became even more distracted than before that he had to be set to the side after receiving one of Tanaka’s spikes to his head. Luckily, he wasn’t sent to the infirmary and could continue playing after a bit of rest, but it definitely concerned the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing was a blur if he was being honest. All he could remember was getting stuck in his mind about Kageyama’s confession and how he was going to do the same for Asahi but he</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn’t effing know how he was going to do it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Put that together with him being unable to tear his eyes away from Asahi’s gorgeous face and his muscular arms and his luscious ass- </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘okay looking too far down, look away. LOOK AWAY!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and hard volleyball practice and you get a recipe for disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as practice ended and before Nishinoya could go to the main clubroom and get changed, Daichi and Sugawara were calling for him, saying they needed to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly walked over to the pair, scared of the conversation he’d have with them, especially the words that’d come out of Daichi’s mouth (the team dad tended to have far more damaging lectures than his grey-haired partner.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu stood before the two feeling a lot smaller before them than he normally did. “What’s up, Daichi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noya… Okay, please be completely honest with us, okay?” Daichi asked him though there was a strange hint of concern mixed with exasperation. Noya nodded and the captain cleared his throat. “Is there something wrong? Did you get in trouble with someone again or are you feeling sick or what? Because you’ve been distracted lately and you’ve been getting hurt during practice more often than usual. And I don’t just mean whatever happened today, either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya lowered his head, hoping that his red face wouldn’t give anything away, and quietly told his captain “I’m okay. I’m just having a bit of an off day, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Suga who stepped in. “Did something happen at home or at school today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded lightly, yet the pair seemed to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Oh no. Sugamama was on. “Are you being bullied? Did someone say something mean to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, it, uh…” Nishinoya cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I guess I gotta tell them, huh?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It’s uh… Kageyama and Hinata. Their relationship…? Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about their relationship?” Daichi asked him, his voice lowering an octave, signifying he’s pissed. “Is it because they’re both men?” Sugawara whispered something to Daichi but the other didn’t seem to care for what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit, wrong word choice.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not homophobic, I swear, it’s just…” He took a deep breath. “I-I’m jealous. Kageyama was able to confess so easily to Hinata and he’s literally one of the most awkward kid in the whole club, next to Asahi… Yet for me, probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>most confident one, the exact opposite of him, is unable to get any fucking feelings out and it’s screwing with my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara tried to open his mouth to say something but he was cut off before anything could even come out. He got Noya rambling and he should’ve realized that once the libero was started, there was no stopping him until he was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just? I want to do this so badly, I want to tell him how much I love him and I want him to hold me in his arms and kiss me but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> because my brain is all stupid and my parents are stupid and I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, calm down, Noya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short boy stopped in his ramble and froze after realizing everything he just let out. Thank god that everyone left already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled lightly behind Daichi, who placed a hand on Noya’s shoulder in reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not very good at this sort of stuff but we’ll help and support you in any way that we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was… Not the reaction he expected but it’s better than getting his head chewed off, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… who is it, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sugawara asked, curiosity evident in his eyes, though there was also a hint of knowing in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you already know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga smirked and simply held his lips shut. Nishinoya sighed. “It’s Asahi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>